Used To
by Last-Black
Summary: Life's been crazy for Gentry Black. Stuck in the middle of her two brothers Sirius and Regulus. Will she be able to make it out of the first war alive? *Moved from HarryPotterFanfiction*
1. Prologue: Age Eleven

**So I had this story up on another website where I wrote it under the PenName Blackslilmarauder. But I have recently decided to give it a shot and see how it goes on this site.  
*********************************************************************************************************

Gentry lie upside down on her bed, book in her face. Her brother walked in, plopping down beside her and lying there.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We got letters." He said.

"Yes, Sirius I know you're going to Hogwarts… wait we?" She returned.

"Yulp. Happy Birthday, Gen." Sirius smirked; Gentry folded her book and whacked him upside the head with it.

"Out, Sirius." She ordered.

"Anything you say, birthday girl." He said, handing the letter to her. She squealed as he left. Her mother walked in.

"Why are you squealing, Gentry Faith?" Walburga asked.

"I got my letter." Gentry smirked.

"Well go tell your father, but please don't do what your brother did and brag to your younger brother and we'll send a servant to collect your things along with Sirius'." Her mother said. Gentry squealed again.

"You're going to have to stop squealing." Her mother shook her head.

"Yes, Ma'am." Gentry said…

* * *

Regulus looked at Gentry as she sat on the railing of her window.

"What's wrong, Gen?" He asked. Gentry patted the rail. Regulus jumped up beside her.

"Sirius and I are starting school and we won't be the Black brats anymore." She sighed. Regulus sniffed.

"I know. It stinks. But we'll be together again next year." He said. Gentry shrugged.

"I guess." She whispered. Sirius jumped up beside them.

"Well, last night at home, eh, Gen?" He said.

"Yeah… It is." Gentry said. The three siblings watched the sky..

* * *

"Get up, Gentry!" Sirius yelled, jumping on his sister's bed.

"If you don't get your ass out of my room, Sirius Orion Black, I'll kick it so hard Mum and Dad'll have to carry you to the Platform." Gentry hissed. Sirius stopped jumping.

"Oh come on, Gent. We're outta here." He said as he sat down.

"And we're leaving Reggie." She muttered.

"He'll be there next year, Genny." Sirius said, hugging her.

"I know but…" Gentry whined.

"Sirius, Gentry!!! Let's go." Orion yelled. The two ran off.

**********************Platform 9 3/4*********************************************************************************

"Narcissa will save the two of you a seat. And don't mess with trash." Walburga said. The two nodded as they ran off to the train. Gentry sat down against a window, separating herself and Sirius as he refused to sit with some kids he had grown up with.

"Hmm, Gentry Black, finally playing with the big dogs." A voice said.

"Like your sooo much older than me, Rab." Gentry said, hugging the eleven year old walking in.

"Well, five weeks is a long time in my book." Rabastan said. Gentry laughed. Four other kids walked in. All purebloods and all sure Slytherins.

"Raesey!" Gentry yelled. Raesey Roiser looked at Gentry.

"Where's your brother, Gent?" Raesey asked. Gentry shrugged.

"He said something about 'Redefining himself at school." She said. Raesey shrugged.

"How's Evan?" A girl asked her brown hair in her eyes.

"Well Gemma, Evan is fine. He's a fourth year now." Raesey said. Gentry shook her head at Gemma Rowan. Lucas Montague and TJ Avery sat down beside Rabastan.

"So I hear Ro is marrying Bella?" Lucas asked. "You two will be cousins."

"Awh gag. They've been 'possed to get married since Bella was born." Gentry said. "And they're definitely worse than Cissa and Lucius."

"I saw them at the party as they disappeared. I didn't think they'd do stuff at fourteen." Lucas said.

"Cissa's fourteen and Lucius is fifteen. Druella would murder them if they did stuff now. Too bad Andi is gone. She was a sight at the parties." Gentry sighed.

"Andromeda's gone?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she was gone the first week after she came home. Rebel amongst angels." Gentry answered.

"That sucks." TJ remarked.

"You're telling me." Gentry said. "We better change. Boys out."

"Anything for Princess Gentry." Lucas laughed.

"Shut up, Lucas." Gemma snarled, throwing something at him. The three girls changed

*******************************At Hogwarts*************************************************************************

They're trash, Sirius." Gentry hissed at her brother.

"And these five are what, Genny?" Sirius snapped.

"Not trash. Are you aiming for trouble?"

"Gentry! You don't know anything, we're not like Mum, Father, and Reggie. We don't belong in Slytherin."

"You don't but I do. I know better than you do, Sirius." Gentry said, turning on her heel. The first years walked in.

"Black, Gentry." A witch called. Gentry walked up to the hat. The witch placed it on her head. Gentry closed her eyes.

'Never helps arguing with someone before sorting. Though as a Black it's expected. Slytherin is always welcoming Blacks.' The hat said in her head.

"Slytherin." It called. Gentry skipped off to the table. Glaring at her brother as she passed him and sitting by Narcissa and TJ. Rabastan, Lucas, Gemma, Raesey, some kid named Severus Snape, Mulciber and a girl named Hannah Wiser were also sorted into the house. Sirius went into Gryffindor.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely. No Flames. Rabastan will curse you. **


	2. Six Years Later

**Chapter two: In case anyone is wondering I only own Gentry, Gemma, Raesey, TJ, and Lucas. The last two I don't even own really. And the story title is a song called Used To by Daughtry.  
********************************************************************************************************

"Shit!" Seventeen year old Gentry yelled, flying up and knocking Rabastan to the ground. She smoothed her skirt.

"What, Gent?" Rabastan asked, getting up.

"The party." She said.

"Grr. I forgot. Your mum'll kill me." He groaned. Gentry got up. She tucked his hand into hers.

"No she won't." She protested. He kissed her jaw, hungrily. Her skirt rode up.

"Rab! Rabbit." She yelled. He stopped. The two walked downstairs. Rodolphus looked at the two.

"Now imagine if Sirius was still in the house. Rabastan would be murdered." He mumbled. Gentry walked over as Rabastan went to get drinks.

"Hey Ro." She giggled.

"Gentry, what'd you and my brother get up to that has you all giggly?" Rodolphus asked.

"I could tell you BUT I'd have to kill you." Gentry said.

"They just snogged. She'd be limping if they did more." Bellatrix laughed. Gentry folded her arms.

"Thanks Bella." She whined as Rabastan returned.

"Hey Rab." Rodolphus smirked.

"What's going on here?" Rabastan asked.

"Nothing Rabbit." Gentry said.

"Rabbit?" Bellatrix and Rodolphus asked.

"Gentry, you think you can refrain from giving them blackmail?" Rabastan breathed. Gentry shrugged her shoulders.

"I could but it's too much fun." She said. She saw a black mop at the window. "Excuse me." She said, walking off. Regulus was in the garden facing a shadow.

"You're going to get her into trouble Sirius." He swore.

"And you won't get into any, Reggie? I made a promise and I'm keeping it. She's seventeen today." The shadow swore.

"Siri?" Gentry asked.

"Hey, Genny." Sirius said. Gentry hugged her brother. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Gentry, your mum told you to avoid him." Rabastan hissed. Gentry looked at him with disgust.

"Are you always gonna listen to my mum, Rab?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Fine but your father is gonna have a cow." He said.

"Then he won't find out." Sirius concluded drawing his wand.

"Oooo, big bad marauder gonna curse me? You forget I know a couple of curses you don't." Rabastan spat, his own wand out. Two more people appeared behind Sirius.

"James, Remus, don't." Gentry warned.

"Yes, boys, don't." A voice said. "Gentry, Regulus inside." The younger two Blacks looked at their father before doing as they were told.

"She's going to figure out the truth." Sirius growled.

"As long as you're not around her she won't." Orion hissed. Rodolphus and Rabastan flanked him.

"Gentry's smart, she doesn't need me to figure it out. Reg might be able to believe anything but you wouldn't have kicked me out if you didn't know Genny was starting to believe me." Sirius snarled.

"She wouldn't listen to you." Rabastan said.

"Who asked you, Lestrange?" James threw out.

"This is not your concern, Potter. You have no ties to my daughter, unless you want her for another one night stand that you and Sirius seem to have." Orion spat. Gentry watched the ordeal through the window. Narcissa appeared.

"Your father is going to give you it when he's done." She warned. Gentry dropped her head to her hands.

"I'll take it like Sirius did. Without screaming. It makes it worse." She decided.

"You don't need this." Narcissa said, smoothing her younger cousin's black hair.

"I'm not as brave as Sirius and Andi. Plus I can't leave Reggie. I'm not going to do what Sirius did." Gentry swore. She watched as the three Gryffindors disappeared. She sent her Patronus, a black dog, to Sirius. Orion busted the door down.

"Cissa, out." He ordered. Narcissa left. Gentry bit her tongue as he uttered a curse…

* * *

Rabastan stroked her hair as she lay in his arms. Regulus bandaged his older sister's arm. Narcissa shook her head.

"Genny, watch what you're saying from now on." She said.

"It's not her fault. It's his. If Sirius hadn't of abandoned us then she'd been fine." Regulus swore, cracking his knuckles.

"I feel bad enough, Reggie." Sirius swore from the doorway. Rabastan growled.

"Rab, I asked him to come." Gentry told him.

"Cissa, Reg, guard the door then." Rabastan said. Sirius sniffed the room as Narcissa and Regulus walked out.

"Drugs, Genny?" He asked.

"You are one to talk, Black." Rabastan snarled. Gentry sat up and leaned against Rabastan's chest.

"I'm sure she learned it from you, Lestrange." Sirius snarled back.

"You know what Dad does when he curses. It's easier being high when he does it." Gentry swore, lighting a cigarette. She handed the pack to Rabastan.

"What happened to you, Gentry?" Sirius asked.

"Let's see the one guy I really needed left and I get the punishment now." Gentry snapped. Sirius grabbed her arm.

"You really need to lower your voice before Mum and Dad hear us." He said. Gentry smacked him across his face. He let go.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Traitor." She hissed. Rabastan grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her sides.

"You know why I left Gentry. You heard it." Sirius said…

_One Year Earlier_…

_"Gentry needs to learn whose right! She's going to get killed. And she's only fifteen!" Sirius yelled._

_"Do not raise your voice at me, Boy." Orion said. _

_"And why not? You are raising yours at me." Sirius barked. _

_"Because I'm your father." Orion spat._

_"No you aren't. The only family I have is the Marauders and Genny." Sirius yelled. _

_"Get out of this house." Orion ordered. Sirius glared._

_"Certainly." He drawled. He walked out of his father's office. Gentry had folded her arms on her chest._

_"Siri?" She whispered._

_"I'll be back for you, Gent. I don't know when but I will be." He promised. Gentry hugged her older brother. He wrenched her off._

_"Bye, Genny." He swiped his keys to his motorcycle and left… __  
__Present…_

"Come with me, Genny. Please." Sirius begged. "Before they can brainwash you."

"Sirius, I can't. I won't leave Reggie." Gentry said. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't let them brainwash you, Gent." He said. She nodded.

"Go, before Father finds you." She said, pushing him away and turning to Rabastan's shoulder.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Reviews are welcome. Sirius will bite anyone who flames. And I mean anyone.


End file.
